I Love You
by ncislaKay-Kay
Summary: Re-write of the Densi scene in S4 E24 (where Kensi and Callen go to Iran to bring back Janvier) I own nothing.


I Love You  
A Densi One-shot  
Based on the 2nd Densi scene in S4 E22 or 23

 _HUUUUGE Thank You_ **to my now good-friend Hannah aka** Divergent338 **who is also my Beta. Amazing person, who writes amazing stories! (Go check out her stuff!) She has helped me through the process of writing, and to become a better writer. I owe loads of any success I get to her! Love you Hannah! Thank you for everything! Couldn'thave dont this without you! xx**

Author's Notes: Re-write of the scene where Deeks is worried about Kensi going to Iran with Callen to bring back Janvier.

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Hetty had just assigned Callen and Kensi a mission that involved flying to Iran and bringing Janvier back to the boat shed to be questioned about the cartel.

As Kensi shuffled her ammunition and weapons around between cases, Deeks worriedly paced around behind her calling out a check list to make sure his partner would be safe.

"Got everything?" He asked.

'Even though it is kind of sweet, why does he always have to be so protective of me?' Kensi thought to herself before sharply responding "Yep!"

Deeks walked around to the front of the island so he was facing Kensi who was now clipping her gun case closed.

"You know, I can ride a camel" he said, possibly suggesting that he should go with her.

"Deeks, I will be fine! This is my job!"

"I know, I'm just saying that I'd prefer if I was there to watch your ass".

Kensi shot him that 'choose your next words very carefully' look and sarcastically replied "Im sure you would, like to be there, you know, to watch my ass!" Just then a sly grin crept onto her face without her even realising.

"That's...that's not what I meant and you know it" was Deeks' best cover-up.

"Yeah but that's what you said." Deeks was getting even more worried now that this discussion could lead to an argument.

"Why can't you just accept that I phrased the statement incorrectly?"

"Why can't you just say what you mean the first time?" Kensi immediately shot back. Deeks was getting a little anxious now.

"You can't keep doing this, you can't just keep answering my questions with questions"

Kensi looked at him with a serious face "why not?"

Deeks decided to pull the Marty Classic and pass a stupid comment he knew Kensi wouldn't forget anytime soon. "You have terrible communication skills" he pointed out.

" _I_ have terrible communication skills?!" Kensi looked at him in disbelief. But she didn't give him a chance to speak when she continued with "you're the one who NEVER says what he means". Kensi was getting a little frustrated at Deeks now, but she knew exactly where this was going.

"That's not true" Deeks said softly seeming a little hurt. Kensi thought about this for second and decided to challenge him.

"Then say something you _actually_ mean!" she forced, but she did not expect the response she got. Having been challenged to say something he actually meant, Deeks decided to have a little fun with this 'game' they were playing. He sauntered around to Kensi's side of the island and snaked his right arm around her waist, pulling her closer.

As he stared into her gorgeous hazel eyes, he could feel her heart rate pick up, as she was now pressed flush against him... And she wasn't planning on going anywhere. When she closed her eyes, he slowly snaked his left arm around her waist, and leaning in towards her ear, he seductively whispered "Kens..." and in that moment he could swear he heard her "hmmm"-ing in appreciation. But he wasn't stopping here. No. No way. He needed to let her know how he felt sooner or later, no matter what. So he continued…

"I think you know what I want to tell you. In fact I think you've known for quite a while now."

Deeks could feel himself getting very excited in particular places and he could swear he could feel the same thing happening to Kensi, with her perfect olive skin suddenly becoming 10 degrees hotter.

"Kensi" he whispered. "Kensi, do you want me to tell you how I feel?" At this stage, she didn't know if it was how close she was to her partner, or the feeling of the bulge in his pants pressed against her lower stomach, but Kensi's breathing was becoming very erratic, and she just about managed to moan "mm-yess... Yess I-I do".

Deeks was pleased that he had gotten Kensi to the stage where she was struggling to steady her breathing, as she wrapped her arms around his neck, grasping a clump of his gorgeous blonde surfer locks in each hand. As Deeks drew his face further from her ear, and more towards her face, he could see that Kensi's eyes were closed, and her mouth was open slightly, a small grin tugging at the corner of her lips. "Kens..." Deeks whispered as he pressed his lips against her cheek, his scruff tickling her jawline, driving her crazy.

"Ah ha?" Kensi moaned, giving a light tug on his hair to try to get him to look her in her eyes, which she had reluctantly opened.

As his face came back a few inches, he realised that Kensi was blushing, big time, and the unmistakeable tent in Deeks' pants that stood just 4 thin layers of clothes (that they both desperately wanted to tear off) away from her centre was not helping her control herself. Deeks pulled Kensi in as tight as physically possible without squeezing the air out of her lungs, and leaning down, he whispered "I-I-I love you" as he FINALLY connected their lips in the steamiest kiss he had witnessed in his entire life.

As if on cue, both Kensi and Deeks let out a soft moan before Deeks ran his tongue along her bottom lip, begging for entrance, which was immediately granted. They both swore in that moment that it was pure magic the moment the soft skin of their tongues collided. Pressing her back against the island, Deeks deepened the kiss even more if that was even possible. Before either of them even realised it, Kensi was slowly arching backwards so she was effectively lying on the island from her waist up, Deeks pressing down on top of her.

When oxygen became a necessity, they reluctantly pulled apart.  
While panting from lack of air and shock at what had just happened, and gazing deep into each other's eyes, Kensi whispered "I love you too!" A huge smile plastered itself across Deeks' face as he closed the gap between their mouths once again.

Let's just say that they both got an intense workout in that day, non-gym-related...

 **Feel free to leave a review if you want! This is the first fanfiction I ever wrote, so I'd love and tips or advice or guidelines to help me improve my writing! Hope you like it! xx**


End file.
